Ella
by B Ackerman
Summary: Si debía sacrificarse, lo haría. En su mente no contemplaba paredes que las pudieran separar de su única familia; y si así lo era, ella las derribaría. No le importaba el hecho de enfrentarse a una horda de titanes, a los superiores, al rey o a la humanidad entera si lo único que la mantenía erguida le faltaba. Si debía asesinar para tenerlos a su lado, siempre, así sería. Oneshot


**N.A:** bueno, antes que nada, debo decir que los primeros reviews siempre son infinitamente especiales, y por eso quiero agradecer muchísimo a **Srta. Ackerman** y al o la anónima ( **Guest** ) que dejaron sus opiniones en el fic de Sasha. De verdad, se los agradezco como no tienen una idea. Gracias.

Y eso. Este oneshot es de otra de las lindas chicas de Shingeki: Mikasa. Esta chica es una bomba en todos los sentidos, literalmente, y no quise pasar, nuevamente, de largo la oportunidad de escribir sobre ella cuando la inspiración me llegó. Se centra más exclusivamente en ella.

Nada más que decir, si leen, espero disfruten.

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Ella**

* * *

Le había tocado sufrir desde muy pequeña. Había conocido la crueldad del mundo y de las demás personas muy prematuramente.

¿Qué niño estaba preparado para soportar semejante monstruosidad frente a sus ojos?

La muerte de ellos, de sus padres, del lazo más fuerte que tenía y tendría sobre la faz de la tierra, se había roto siendo ella una niña pequeña, sin ningún pecado sobre sus hombros, sin ningún tipo de realidad sobre lo que suscitaba fuera de su casa, fuera de las montañas del exilio, fuera de los brazos protectores de las personas que le dieron la vida; y de las que también dieron su vida por la de ella. La muerte de lo único con lo que había crecido.

Con todo aquello se fue su integridad, la felicidad que sentía nada más bordar con su madre o ayudar a recolectar el huerto.

Los hombres sin escrúpulos le habían arrebatado a su familia.

De un momento a otro había perdido a sus padres y se había quedado sola en el mundo, sin nadie más que la cobijara, sola en un mundo enorme y por demás cruel, salvaje, frio, infestado de _demonios;_ de todo tipo.

Pero seguía viviendo, al fin y al cabo. Seguía viviendo por la valentía de su madre al enfrentarse mínimamente a los secuestradores. Seguía viviendo por él, también: por Eren.

Estaba infinitamente agradecida, daría su vida sin pensarlo una sola vez, por él, la única familia que la había cobijado cuando tenía frio y ya no tenía una casa a la que volver. Ellos la habían adoptado y le habían dado un nuevo lugar para descansar después de tanto sufrimiento. Ya no tenía a sus progenitores, pero los tenía a ellos, ya no platicaba con sus padres cuando se sentaban, los tres, en la mesa, ya no sonreía tan abierta y naturalmente como debía ser, como siempre fue; pero tenía con quien sentirse a gusto, al fin y al cabo.

Él, desde el momento en el que le salvó la vida, la impulsó a luchar, nunca rendirse, siempre actuar para ganar. Y ahí el meollo de todo asunto, de su personalidad, de su fuerza y valentía; su ser explotó, su fuerza flotó y su linaje y superioridad le dieron el arma para terminar con el dolor. Supo, también, que debía ganar para salvarlo, a él.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que siempre debía cruzar paredes muy duras con tal de salvarlo.

Mikasa Ackerman tenía tan solo nueve años cuando supo que siempre lo cuidaría, lo protegería y no lo dejaría morir sin antes haber dado batalla.

Cuando los dos hermanos se quedaron solos al ser, la madre de ambos, devorada por un titán, supieron que se quedaban en un mundo que no vería por ellos, que los dos vivían por sí y para sí mismos. Que debían protegerse las espaldas mientras caminaban o, simplemente, nunca separarse.

Nunca había sido una opción separarse.

Si Eren tenía la voluntad, ella tenía la fortaleza para salvaguardarlo.

A ella no le importaba oponerse al mundo, si tenía que llegar al extremo, lo hacía.

Para protegerlo a él se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento, no le importaba contra quien debía combatir, puesto que las prioridades siempre estaban a su lado y frente a sus ojos serenos: Eren y Armin.

«Lo único que podemos hacer es sobrevivir, tal como dijo tu madre. No te dejaré morir de hambre.»

«Si tú vas a la policía militar, yo iré, si vas a la guarnición, también lo haré; iré donde quiera que tú vallas.»

«Lo siento Eren, no me rendiré, jamás volveré a rendirme. Porque si lo hiciera, ya no podría recordarte.»

«Me da igual quien sea mi oponente: no voy a permitir que maten a Eren. Es lo único que de verdad importa.»

«Si la batalla se vuelve caótica, ve a donde yo. Yo te protegeré.»

«Eren, por favor, no mueras.»

«Gracias. Gracias por haberme puesto esta bufanda.»

Cuando eran pequeños, no existía la posibilidad de que niños como ellos pudieran derrotar a un enemigo, no podían sobrevivir sin ayuda, ni tampoco podrían lidiarse solos. Solo se tenían ellos tres, los unos a los otros.

Pero, como muchos, tenían que tomar decisiones de adultos teniendo mente de niños. Luchar solos, vivir por sí mismos, cuidarse y sobrevivir. Nada más que eso.

Se tenían, nada más, ellos.

Ella era la fuerte del grupo, Hannes lo había dicho, siempre había estado en sus manos proteger la integridad de sus amigos, como una hermana mayor, como una madre, como una amiga, como una compañera, como una conocida, como una soldado que valía por cien hombres, como una camarada más o, como una pareja. Lo importante era mantenerlos en pie a como diera lugar, así debiera enfrentarse al rey, a la Legión o al mismísimo capitán Levi. A los titanes.

Sí su fuerza derivaba de Eren, quien siempre la había instado a luchar y nunca dejarse vencer ante nada, lo único que le debía era infinito agradecimiento. Por haberle dado un hogar, por haberla protegido del frio, por haber puesto su vida en riesgo para salvarla, por todo. Y como debía pagarle a él y al amor incondicional era, simplemente, manteniéndolo a salvo y con vida.

A él y a Armin.

Siempre siguiendo a la voz de la razón que era Armin, siempre siguiendo a la voluntad de su única familia. Siempre guiándolos por el sendero que ella construía a base de entrega.

Siempre animando a el rubio, confiando profusamente en él.

Siempre salvaguardando la efusividad de su Eren.

Aunque Eren fuese extraordinariamente insensato, lo protegería de cualquiera.

Ella un genio militar, primera de la promoción de reclutas 104, fuerte hasta la raíz del pelo.

Y, como cualquiera, cedía a la pena misma. Sensata hasta el punto de no perder los estribos, pero no tanto como para no cederle terreno al pensar en Eren muerto. Ya había vivido de primera mano la muerte de los padres con los que había pasado más de la mitad de su vida, y el hecho de perder a lo único que le quedaba, no era algo con lo que lidiar sin antes dar batalla a lo que se interpusiese en el camino de conducir lo que más amaba, hacía el futuro mismo.

Era devoción, era amor, fraternal o carnal. Era todo y mucho lo que sentía hacia Eren y Armin. Después de todo eran su única familia después de que los titanes y los mismos humanos los hubiesen dejado desamparados y huérfanos. Eran el todo de cada uno, el trío que conformaban y que nunca debía separarse por naturaleza misma. Y juntos, tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir así cuando Mikasa pudo escuchar el incesante latido de Eren. Vivo. Poco importaba el hecho de que fuese un titán más, un "enemigo" para la humanidad. A ella, ni al rubio, le importaba el asunto de la humanidad, no mientras su eterno lazo no se viera resquebrajado.

Y lloró como no lo hacía desde sus padres, con dolor y congoja, con felicidad de tenerlo de nuevo.

A Mikasa Ackerman no le importaba la humanidad si ninguno de los dos estaba con ella. La humanidad y la supervivencia siempre tenían un significado si ambos estaban ahí para conformar y complementarse. A ella no le importaba luchar contra mil soldados, contra toda la ley, contra el más diestro en las katanas, contra el más especializado en las armas de fuego. Poco le importaba luchar contra una horda de diez titanes juntos, poco le importaba burlar a los superiores, poco le importaba que un titán le astillara todas las costillas y que debiera sostener a Eren para que no cayera.

Porque ¿qué importaba más que con lo único que había vivido?

Nada.

La serenidad y la sensatez siempre estaban con ella así debiera luchar sola contra todo. La valentía y el hecho de no sobrecogerse a cualquier muerte provocada por su mano, había llegado a ella siendo muy pequeña. No le importaba el hecho de matar si ellos estaban a salvo.

Solo podía darse por vencida cuando los recursos se terminaban y ella ya no podía más. Mientras, no.

Su poder había despertado hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, y había acudido a ella cuando más lo necesitaba, así como lo sacaba a relucir cuando el peligro asechaba.

La humanidad siempre la tendría como una buena aliada, y ella, con el buen sentido de la justicia, luchaba para acabar con los que tantas muertes habían provocado. Para acabar con los que le habían provocado el dolor más intenso a lo que más quería.

«Eren, mientras tú existas, seré capaz de cualquier cosa.»

Ellos estaban primero, mucho antes que todo. La única familia que le quedaba debía seguir en pie, y ella siempre estaría ahí para salvaguardar la vida y la integridad de Eren y Armin. Los tres habían logrado sobrevivir, y estaba en las manos de cada quien poder seguir adelante para liberarse, algún día, de las murallas que les limitaba la buena vida. Querían, como cuando eran pequeños cuidados por los mayores, por padres y abuelos, ver el exterior y explorar todo como simples niños, aun cuando la crueldad y la avaricia de la vida les hubiese quitado ese sentimiento de pureza a los tres. Ya habían visto de todo, y su alma y su mente ya no eran la de niños, ahora eran soldados. Ni más ni menos.

Ahora debían luchar para sobrevivir, cuidarse los unos a los otros. Sobrevivir, lo tres juntos, así como la madre de Eren les había dicho.

La felicidad de Mikasa venía si ellos dos estaban bien, ni antes ni después.

Porque sabía, mejor que ningún otro, que la estabilidad la conformaban sus dos amigos. Para que el temor no la embargara y la soledad no la consumiera debía sentirlos a los dos a su lado.

Así, si uno de los dos no estaba a su lado, la calma y la serenidad de sus ojos se iba al cuerno, y su Ackerman interior salía a flote.

«¡Devuélveme a Eren!»

Si no estaban ellos, nada importaba.

Ella lo había aprendido desde muy pequeña: la familia iba primero, ese sentimiento se lo habían arrebatado, pero Eren y sus padres se lo habían devuelto, lo había recuperado con ellos. Y tenía taaaaanto que agradecer.

A ella no le importaba el rey o las reglas de los superiores, si tenía que entregar su corazón, lo haría por su única familia. A el único hogar que tenía después de sufrir lo que un niño no debería pasar por naturaleza propia.

«Pero al menos, tengo un lugar al que llamar casa en este mundo.»

Era anti-natural quedarse sola tan pequeña, siendo una cría que no tenía ni un ápice de razón del porqué de quedarse huérfana y abandonada por las acciones de personas inhumanas. Ni siquiera había tenido momento para llorar la perdida de los seres más amorosos que había tenido, su niñez, su pureza de alma y mente se vio corrompida por ese simple hecho, el de no llorar de verlos muertos, de verse como un mundo que aún no conocía le había quitado una buena parte de lo que la conformaba; se había sentido perdida desde ese mismísimo momento. Como quien pierde el camino de regreso a casa surcado entre la maleza. Como quien viaja a un lugar desconocido en el que no se tiene una idea de las costumbres de los demás.

El doctor Jaeger le había brindado el asilo que necesitaba. Eren el calor de un hogar, mermando el frio mundo en el que acababa de entrar, le había ofrecido y compartido el amor de sus padres, le había convidado de su voluntad y de un poco de la naturalidad que ella necesitaba. Armin le dio la amistad más sincera, le devolvió la infancia con sus deseos y sueños de niño, le regaló, también, la pureza de corazón con sus interminables charlas sobre el exterior. Toda aquella extensa familia le repartió demasiada felicidad.

Y no tenía otra cosa con qué agradecer, salvo manteniéndolos unidos y con ella; así sólo quedaran dos.

El dolor de una perdida era devastador, y Mikasa ya había tenido suficiente.

Era hermoso si ellos estaban a su lado, el mundo ya no era tan cruel y tenía otro significado.

Porque cuando estaban juntos, volvían a ser los niños de años atrás, aquellos que se reunían en un lugar apaciguador para leer los libros vedados, aquellos en los que se hablaba de cientos de cosas y lugares que ellos querían conocer, lugares extraordinariamente fascinantes.

Lugares desconocidos al que querían llegar juntos a pesar de que, después de años y acontecimientos que habían cambiado sus objetivos radicalmente, seguían anhelando y teniendo en mente como una compresa apaciguadora, como un salvoconducto fantasioso que les servía para poder soportar la crueldad del mundo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Un objetivo concreto que debían completar, todos, para alcanzar la paz, la realidad de un mundo entero y completo, la felicidad plena, y la libertad. Un objetivo que les servía para soportar y para recordarles el porqué de unirse a los soldados de la humanidad.

Porque todos debían aferrarse a algo para soportar lo demás.

Luchar por aquello que es sagrado, incluso siendo capaz de sacrificarse.

Y ella era capaz de enfrentarse al mundo cruel que había visto desde pequeña, todo, por él, por ellos.

Porque si el trío se mantenía atado con los lazos de la amistad y la unión fraternal, si Mikasa los sentía adelante o atrás suyo, cuidándose, calmándose, ayudándose y protegiéndose como hermanos, compañeros, camaradas, pareja, amigos y familia; juntos, todo y todos, salían sobrando.

* * *

 **N.A:** si leyeron, muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo, chicos.

Nuevamente está basado en lo que yo pienso de Mikasa, esa sexy machota, siento yo, está más que dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida con tal de salvar a sus dos niños. Y prueba de eso, fue cuando se echó encima de Eren para que el titán que devoro a su madre no hiciera lo mismo con él, y así como eso hay mucho más.

Sinceramente, me encanta la forma en la que se ve como si fuera una madre, siempre protegiéndolos. Cada que veo eso en los episodios de la temporada pasada, me da un no sé qué, que qué sé yo que hace que la amé aun más. Me da miedo que se quede sola, nuevamente. Ella es uno de los personajes mejor trabajados en los animes que he visto, mejor dicho todo Shingeki No Kyojin, Hajime le dio lo mejor a cada uno, desde sus miedos explícitos e implícitos, hasta la felicidad, la congoja, la tristeza y la esperanza; los ha tratado como verdaderos chicos, que sienten miedo y que dejan ver su almas de niños, porque teniendo quince o dieciséis siguen siendo pequeños. Me encanta el hecho de que a veces se podían ver sonrientes aunque fuesen consientes de lo que se enfrentarían afuera (Sasha y Connie, por ejemplo). De este anime siempre me ha fascinado el que dejan verlos como niños con experiencias de adultos, simplemente.

En verdad siento que les dieron los mejores sentimientos, que los dejaron ver humanos, lo que son. Siempre expresando lo que sienten, sin importar.

Gracias Yama loca, asesina, despiada xD jajajaja.

Bueno, eso es todo, seguro seguiremos viéndonos por aquí. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
